underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Lane
Dr. Jacob Lane is the main antagonist of Underworld: Awakening. He is the ruthless director of Antigen, and the father of Quint. Background A conversation between Dr. Lane and his son suggests that at some point prior to The Purges, both he and Quint discovered the existence of the two immortal species and, for unknown reasons, opted to become Lycans. His wife is also mentioned as having chosen to remain human. Lane considers this as her 'abandonment' of himself and their son. However, this theory is only suggested. He appears to have simple motivations for his actions, but has a well-hidden secret that affects everyone throughout the course of the fourth film. The various 'tragedies' in his life have caused him to go the wrong way, for the wrong reasons. He is later revealed to be part of the Lycans' master plan to eradicate their Vampire enemies. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Lane initially seems to believe that humankind is more powerful than Vampires and/or Lycans, and he tells Vampiress Selene as much. Later, he is shown with the blackened eyes characteristic of a Hybrid, and he states to Detective Sebastian that humans are weak and pathetic. After Selene attacks Antigen, he attempts to escape with her daughter Eve as his prisoner. Selene rushes the van and tips it over, causing it to crash. While Quint is fighting Selene, Lane turns to his Hybrid form and almost kills Sebastian when he tries to prevent him from kidnapping Eve, but before he can do so, Eve escapes and attacks Lane. As they fight, he gains the upper hand and pins Eve against a car. A Vampire named David attacks Lane with a shotgun and shoots him twice, but he is unaffected by the gunshots. Catching Lane off guard, Eve attacks him again. They appear evenly matched until Eve grabs Lane and slams him into the windshield of a car. She then rips out his jugular vein, killing him slowly. Powers and abilities As a Hybrid, Jacob Lane has raw strength and brute power, and is capable of holding his own in battle. Lane seems to have more in common with the Lycan-Vampire Hybrid, Michael Corvin, than with his son, Quint. Lane is capable of sustaining incredible damage and still healing himself, and can attack with tremendous strength and speed. However his enhanced abilities are not as great as those of his son, due the lesser amount of Corvinus-Strain injections he took. * Superhuman Endurance: Lane is able to endure any gunshot injuries and can quickly recover. He sustains a considerable amount of damage at the hands of Eve during their confrontation but continues to fight back. * Superhuman Strength: Lane possesses tremendous strength and is a formidable combatant. He threw an attacking Sebastian several feet away with ease, and battled Eve in an equally grounded duel. * Superhuman Speed: While in combat, Lane can move at great speeds as well as punch and claw his adversary in swift motion. Trivia * As an antagonist, Jacob Lane can be seen as a version of the Lycan scientist, Singe, given a larger role. Both are scientists and Lycans, looking to make their side stronger by creating Hybrids. Both feel little-to-nothing about experimenting on subjects, having no regards about their welfare. Both 'dehumanize' their test subjects by assigning them designations: I.e. Singe used "Subjects A and B", and Lane used "Subjects 0, 1 and 2". * Apparently injecting the Corvinus Strain into the body is not as effective as a bite, or the drinking of blood, and require multiple inoculations to produce complete results as Jacob Lane was less powerful than his son Quint, since he had not been inoculated as many times. External Links * Concept artist interview Quotes Gallery Dr. lane.png Underworld-awakening.jpg|Sebastian and Lane, talking about Eve. Lane and lida.jpg|Jacob and Lida exiting Antigen. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_01B.jpg|Lane's Hybrid form. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_02A.jpg|Lane fighting Eve (face shot). 5.jpg 10.JPG 11.JPG 12.JPG 14.JPG 16.JPG 18.JPG 20.JPG 21.JPG 23.JPG 30.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG bscap0000.jpg bscap0001.jpg bscap0002.jpg bscap0004.jpg bscap0009.jpg bscap0012.jpg bscap0021.jpg Category:Character Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Awakening characters Category:Hybrid Category:Lycan